Gregor and the Calling of Home
by Fitzyy
Summary: First fanfic, wrote this for myself but figured I'd share it here. Just one of the ideas I had on how Gregor could return to the Underland. Its been three years since Gregor returned and well, he's broken. Then something happens he never expected to. Don't want to give away too much so that's it for the summary. Rating may change throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Note

**AN: So this idea popped into my head and I just started writing about it. Thought I would share it with Fanfiction cuz why not? Never wrote a fanfic before and idk how often I'll update this story. But if you guys like it, great! If you've got a question or comment, let me hear it. Anyway I claim none of this all this is the property of Suzanne Collins who should definitely write a 6****th**** book.**

**Chapter 1: The Note**

"Gregor! Gregor Williams!" came a voice from down the hall. Gregor closed his locker while taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a count of three to try to contain his annoyance. It was the end of the school day. He was ready to head home, not have this meaningless conversation with someone who couldn't take a hint.

"Mr. Williams, I know we've already discussed this before but I was hoping you had given it some thought and changed your mind." Coach Anderson said. He was the head high school football coach who had suddenly taken an interest in Gregor.

Gregor decided it was in his best interest to be polite, "sorry coach my answer is still the same, no." he replied.

"Mr. Williams, you don't understand. You could be a star. I've seen you in the gym. You have physical gifts that you're letting go to waste." the coach said. He had been trying to get Gregor to go out for the football team for the past month or so. However, every time he had talked to him Gregor had given him a resounding no.

"I don't know if I'd describe what I've been given as a gift." Gregor replied. His tone letting some of the dangerousness beneath it slip through as a warning to the older man to not push him further. The older man ending up taking the hint and walked away in defeat. Gregor couldn't blame him for trying to recruit him. He was only doing his job and for the most part he was right. Ever since Gregor had returned from the Underland three years ago his only therapy had come from working out. His growth spurt had hit some six months ago as well and, at only 15 years old, he stood at an imposing 6'2, sitting around 200 pounds of lean muscle. The rager part of him had some part to play in his love for the gym he was sure. Along with lifting weights he had also dabbled in boxing and mixed martial arts in order to maintain the control he had developed over his rager senses.

But as much as Gregor wished he could have a normal life and play sports such as football or track like he had before it could never be. Even when he worked out he had to wear long pants and long sleeves to cover up the scars he had received from down below. When he first returned his classmates had asked him why he wore such clothing even when the weather got brutally warm. What he came up with for a response was that he had received some nasty scars from a car accident he had been in. They must have found his response believable as well, as no one questioned his story.

Not only was it his physical transformation his classmates noticed but also the change in his personality. Before the Underland Gregor had been friendly with everyone. Although he only really hung out with Larry and Angelina, who had become almost like strangers to him at this point, he was involved with many people at school having been a member of the band and track team back in what seemed like another lifetime. Nowadays he stuck to himself. He showed up to school, did his work, and immediately went home when the final bell rang. Being honest with himself he expected to be the target of bullies after his drastic change. He was the loner, the one who didn't speak unless asked a direct question, the one who never wore shorts or t-shirts, he was the one who was broken. All this but one look into his eyes told anyone who caught a glimpse of them not to mess with him. Gregor recognized what they saw. After all he had seen it before in one other creature. The intelligence, the dangerousness, and of course the pain.

At this point Gregor had made it back to his family's apartment, not even remembering the walk home as he was so lost in thought. He immediately went to his room, threw his book bag down on his bed, and picked up the photo he had left on his bed from that morning. The photo and the necklace he always wore of Ares' claw were the only two material things he truly cherished. The only two things that kept him grounded to this earth and reminded him that it was all real. All that had happened wasn't just some dream. That Ares, who was not just his bond but his brother, had existed. At the memory of Ares a single tear fell from his eye. It was only his memory that could make Gregor cry. It was his fault his bond had died in that battle when it should've been him. If only he had died like he was supposed to then so many people's lives would be much simpler. Of course Ares would probably be in the same position Gregor was in right now. For some reason that just made Gregor feel guiltier. It made him feel that he was letting the chance at life he was given by Ares' sacrifice go to waste. That's why over the past three years he had learned to create a wall around himself that no one could get through. But those walls could never stop his own mind from making him breakdown.

Then of course there was the memory of her. The girl who stole his heart. The one he could never be with. And because of that he couldn't even bring himself to say her name. She alone was the reason he could not move on with his life. She was the reason he stayed during the War of Time, prepared to sacrifice his life to keep her safe. And she alone was the reason he was a shell of himself. All he hoped for was that she wasn't like him. Now he was just another person in the world above but she was a queen. She would have to move on from him. These were the thoughts that had made him break, every day, for the past three years, one month, and 23 days. So, with his head a cloudy mess, Gregor drifted off into the oblivion of sleep. Making it three years, one month, and 24 days since he said goodbye to the girl he loved.

Surprisingly he did not have any of the nightmares that typically consumed his mind that night. When he awoke he found that he had actually slept for quite a while as it was now 8:30 in the morning. That was just as well as it was a Saturday and he did not have anything planned for the day other than watching his sisters. Lizzie was at the age now that she could be home alone but Gregor still preferred to look after her and Boots. He had already lost so many people he cared about in his life. He didn't know what he would do if he lost one of them.

Although not as drastic as his transformation, his sisters had also changed from their time spent in the Underland. Lizzie missed Ripred and would periodically talk to Gregor about the old rat as well as the other friends she had made down there. Perhaps the biggest change was her not having any panic attacks anymore. Gregor guessed she realized nothing could ever be as bad as being in the middle of a war with giant, bloodthirsty rats. Then there was Boots. Their mom was convinced that the family could act like it was all some sort of crazy dream the young girl had had. Of course Boots, not knowing any better, bought into the dream story even though she would still communicate with the smaller, overland cockroaches that she would find around the apartment.

With a sad smile on his face Gregor got out of bed, threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of old jeans, took one last look at the picture of him and her before putting it away, and made his way into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and deciding his hair looked decent enough he wandered into the hallway of the apartment. When he walked past the room his mom, Lizzie, and Boots shared he took a peek inside. Boots and Lizzie were still sound asleep. The room used to be shared with their grandma as well but these days she was stuck in the hospital. That was the one reason his family hadn't packed up and moved to Virginia yet. Although his grandma kept making repeated trips to the hospital that would last longer and longer each time she went, she always seemed to pull through. Most likely that's where his parents were, visiting her in the hospital as both of them always did on Saturday mornings. So for the time being he and his sisters had the apartment to themselves.

Gregor headed towards the kitchen with the idea in mind of finding some breakfast for the three of them. But once he rounded the corner into the open space of the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks. For there on the floor in front of him was a rat. As it was an overland rat Gregor was not worried, only shocked at what the rodent's appearance could possibly mean. The rat made no motion of moving, it only sat back on its hind legs staring up at Gregor.

After about a minute of the two staring back at each other Gregor finally found his voice. "You're lucky my mom isn't home right now, if she was you'd be dead on the spot." At his words the rat ran forward, circled around Gregor, then ran toward the door only to stop and look up towards the handle. "You want me to follow you?" Gregor asked. In response the rat let out a squeak as if to say, obviously.

Gregor knew his mom would freak out if she ever learned of this but he saw no harm in at least investigating what it was the little creature wanted to show him. So, slipping on his shoes, Gregor headed out the door following the little creature. The rat made his way to the stairway of the building and, after many steps later, they entered into the laundry room. It had been quite some time since Gregor had entered the old room. His mom had forbidden his family from going in there and they had all followed her rule without anyone ever breaking it. Of course that was until now. For the most part the room was exactly the same as how it was when Gregor was last in there except for one small thing. When he looked at the grate that also served as the entrance to the Underland there was a scroll sticking out from it. Not wanting to risk someone coming down and seeing it Gregor rushed forward and plucked the scroll from its place.

With his thoughts going a hundred miles per hour Gregor walked back towards the stairwell as if he were in a trance, not even noticing that the little rat had disappeared. He needed to sit down and organize his thoughts. Who was this scroll from? Why did they send it? Was he needed down there again? Were his friends safe? Most importantly was she safe? Once he had managed to calm himself down to an appropriate level he unfurled the scroll to find a message from Vikus.

_Gregor,_

_ I'm not sure if you will even see this, or if you _

_ even want to see it. If you do not, I am sorry_

_ and suggest you stop reading now. There's _

_too much to explain here but Ripred plans_

_ to meet with you tonight at midnight at the_

_ waterway entrance. You have been greatly_

_ missed by all._

_ Fly you high,_

_ Vikus_

Gregor's mind swam with thoughts. Vikus' message had answered none of the questions he had and only created more. What did Ripred want to meet with him for? What was happening down there that it would make Ripred want to come meet with him? The last time Gregor had met Ripred underneath Central Park was when the rat had planned to drag Gregor down there to face the Prophecy of Blood. That was irrelevant though. He had to meet Ripred tonight even if his parents did not approve. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hadn't at least gone to find out what was happening. With that thought he tucked the scroll into the back pocket of his jeans, pulled his shirt down over the top of it to conceal it, and headed back upstairs. When he walked into the apartment he found his sisters sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs. Cormaci, a plate stacked with pancakes sitting in the center of the three.

"Why, good morning Gregor. I wanted to finish off the last of my pancake batter so I made a batch and brought them over to share. Care to have some and tell us where exactly you ran off to this morning?" Asked Mrs. Cormaci.

With the surprise visit from earlier making Gregor miss breakfast he took a seat at the table. Gregor couldn't tell them what exactly he had been doing earlier. He couldn't risk one of them telling his mother. So he ended up saying he went on a walk through the building to clear his head. It wasn't a total lie but it also wasn't the complete truth. Whether they bought it or not he couldn't tell but none of them questioned him any further thankfully. As it was the remainder of the breakfast went on without another word being said. When Gregor had finished he stood up, thanked Mrs. Cormaci for the breakfast, and headed to his room.

Once in the privacy of his room he pulled out the scroll to read through it one more time. When he was finished he opened the top drawer of his night stand and pulled out the picture of him and her. He placed the picture on top of the scroll, softly sliding his thumb over her cheek as if she were there and not just a picture. "Luxa, what's happening down there?" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**AN: To start off I wanted to thank you guys who have taking a liking to this story and reviewed. It definitely gave me the motivation to write this chapter and continue this story. So, I'm going to try to update every weekend, but no promises. Now on to chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. This story and its characters are the property of Suzanne Collins.**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Gregor looked over at his alarm clock which read quarter after 11. He needed to be heading out. He didn't want to make the old rat wait. Gregor quietly got up off his bed and went to sling the backpack he had packed earlier over his shoulder. The backpack had everything he needed, which really wasn't much, for the meeting underneath Central Park. The only thing he needed was the crowbar for lifting the rock out of its place. All the other stuff he had packed was just in case of an emergency, and with the meeting being with Ripred who knew what could happen. So he had also packed a few bottles of water, two flashlights, a couple granola bars, and duct tape. Or, as the Underlanders called it, the gray sticking strip. At this thought a sad smile spread across Gregor's lips, but it also reminded him that he had places to be.

Gregor stealthily made his way to the front door. Everyone in his family had been asleep and none had woken up to the sound of his barely audible footsteps. Along with not wanting to be heard Gregor also did not risk being spotted; having worn all black. Wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black boots. He was also bringing a hunting knife clipped to his belt that was concealed under his shirt when he pulled it down. It wouldn't be much if a fight were to occur but it beat going in with his bare hands.

Gregor ended up taking the subway to Central Park. He thought a cab driver might have questioned why someone would want to go to the park at this time of night. The subway trip was relatively short as well only lasting 20 minutes or so. By the time Gregor walked into the park he only had ten minutes before it was midnight. Miraculously he still knew which direction to go in to get to the rock that separated the surface world and the world beneath. By the time he had found it, pried the rock out of place, and slipped down into the gloom the clock had hit midnight.

Once on the stairs that led below Gregor reached back and pulled the rock back in place. He didn't want to risk anyone stumbling in on the conversation between him and Ripred. Once Gregor was at the bottom of the stairs he took in a deep breath. Allowing him to take in his surroundings through the use of echolocation. He quickly took notice of Ripred slouching against the wall to his left. It seemed three years had done nothing to improve the rat's horrendous posture.

"Well, well. Look who it is." began Ripred. The old rat sounded exactly the same as he had all those years ago. Just as Gregor was about to respond Ripred snapped his tail out at Gregor like a whip. Unsurprisingly, he caught the tail in his hand and held on with an unbreakable grip.

"Had to make sure it was really me, Ripred? Or did you think I'd let you get in a cheap shot so easily?" Gregor taunted.

"Just wanted to make sure you kept up your practice, boy. And hadn't turned completely useless in these three years you've been away." replied Ripred, who was settling into a fanged grin.

"Well a large part of my days were spent sitting in my room in complete darkness. Leaving not much to do other than practice, and think about down there." Gregor added sadly. Releasing Ripred's tail as he spoke.

"Yes, my little friends up here told me of this. It appears you miss being down there as much as the people of the Underland miss having you around. Though for what reason they want you around completely baffles me." Ripred said, being sure to jump on the opportunity to mock the younger rager when he could.

"Really? Is that why you were spying on me when I'm sure you had much more important things to do?" replied Gregor.

"I was keeping tabs on you to make sure you didn't accidentally lose control. Not to mention that little girlfriend of yours wanted to know if you were okay or not." Ripred quickly covered. At the word girlfriend Gregor's heart managed to skip a beat or two.

"How is she?" Gregor asked, trying to get past the normal banter and mocking that came with talking to Ripred.

"She misses you greatly. They all do, but you leaving really hit her hard. She's strong in front of her people, but Vikus and I commonly find her in the museum looking through the pictures of the two of you. Just as I know you do with that one picture you kept. So that begs the question, when are you coming back?" asked Ripred.

What? Gregor was so caught up in what Ripred was saying he needed a moment to process what he had just heard. She was as miserable as he was? Ripred had clearly said he was expecting him to come back, but was she as well? "Ripred, I-I can't come back down. I can't just leave my family like that." Gregor finally responded.

"Things are different now, Gregor." Who had to do a double-take when the rat said that. He so rarely called him by his actual name. "Your father is back on his feet, your mom is back to being in control of your family, and Lizzie is now old enough that she can watch after that young pup." explained Ripred.

"While that may be true, Ripred, I can't just say goodbye to them forever. Not unless I had a good reason and was sure they wouldn't be out of my life completely." replied Gregor.

"What if I could give you a reason?" when Ripred said this Gregor just raised his eyebrows, motioning for the rat to move on with his point. "You see, we've actually got a problem down below that it seems only you can fix." said Ripred.

Gregor was completely taken back. Why could only he fix it? Sure he was a rager and would be good in combat, but so was Ripred. Was there another prophecy that mentioned him? When Gregor looked up after being deep in thought he found Ripred staring at him. Waiting for him to ask for the details. "What's happened now Ripred? Is there another prophecy or something?"

"As far as I am aware, no - no prophecy. The problem is actually quite simple. You see her highness needs to find herself a king to rule by her side. Preferably by the time she turns sixteen and assumes full responsibilities of the throne. So, the council has been pushing possible suitors on to her ever since she turned 15." At the mention of suitors Gregor felt the familiar rush of rage spiking within him. Ripred noticed this, quickly adding in that she had turned down all of them. "So you see, boy? That's why you need to get your ass back down there so that you can assume the throne alongside of Luxa before some idiotic pawn of the council becomes king." Ripred finished.

Gregor only focused on one thing though. "She's choosing me? She wants to marry me?" he asked. Ripred just looked at him as if he were a babbling pup. Which, in all fairness, was an accurate way to describe him at the moment.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said so far?" Of course she wants you, moron. Do you think I'd come all this way to tell you that she doesn't?" roared Ripred.

While Ripred could be cruel at times Gregor didn't think he was cruel enough to meet with him after all these years just to break his heart. That meant Gregor had a choice to make. Could he leave his family for the girl he loved? But if he were to marry Luxa then she would be considered family as well. Gregor was thinking so hard he was beginning to get a headache. Luckily he didn't need to say anything as Ripred continued on.

"I know you don't want to leave your family Gregor. But you have lived for them for almost the entirety of your life. You need to start making decisions that will make you happy because no one will make them for you." the rat said.

Gregor looked away focusing on a single spot on the far wall. Ripred was right, he needed to go where his heart belonged. He needed to return to Luxa and to the one place he could truly call home. Whether his parents accepted it or not he didn't fit in up here anymore. And he was tired of pretending everything was alright and back to normal so that his mother would be pleased. Gregor didn't need her approval to make this decision. He had been making grown up decisions ever since his dad first disappeared.

"I hate saying it but you're right, Ripred. I do need to start being a little selfish and doing what makes me happy. So, I'll come – I'll come back down. My mother is just going to have to accept that I've got a life of my own to live." said Gregor.

"I knew-" Ripred started, but Gregor wasn't finished yet.

"I can't come back tonight. I won't leave without saying goodbye first. Can you meet me back here in exactly one week? Or at least send a flier to take me back?" finished Gregor.

Ripred nodded. "One week it is. Fly you high, boy. And if I find out you didn't say hello to Lizzie for me there will be hell to pay when I see you next." responded Ripred.

"Once she hears of this she's probably going to want to come back to, or at the very least see you again. Either way I will tell her. Run like the river, Ripred." replied Gregor as he made his way to the top of the stairs. Gregor pushed the rock out of place and allowed the light of the city to flood into the underground room. Thinking Ripred would want to catch a glimpse of the Overland, but when Gregor turned around the rat was gone. Probably on his way to look for something to gnaw on.

When Gregor got home he was glad to see his mom hadn't been waiting for him at the kitchen table. He could wait until tomorrow to tell his parents and sisters of his meeting with Ripred. Tomorrow was Sunday and his mom would probably be cooking a big family breakfast like she normally did on that day. He could tell them then. When he got into bed his eyelids were already beginning to feel heavy. As he drifted off into sleep he could only hope that his family wouldn't hate him in the morning.

The next morning Gregor woke up to a six year old half jumping on his bed, half jumping on him. "Gregor, Gregor. Momma says you need to wake up. She's made a big breakfast for all of us." Said Boots in a sing-song voice. Gregor only groaned. He didn't think Boots realized she was getting too big to jump on him like that.

"Okay I'm awake now little girl, but I can't get up with you on top of me like this." Gregor said. Boots only smiled, got up, and ran out his door making sure to yell behind her as she went for him to hurry up. Gregor got up and threw on a pair of sweatpants. Before he left the confines of his room he put the picture of him and Luxa in his pocket. He had a feeling it could be used to get his point across. Gregor took a deep breath, and as he walked out of his room the only thing going through his head was, _well it's now or never_.

He ended up walking in to the kitchen to find his family all seated around the table. They all seemed to be laughing at Boots who, by the looks of it, had drowned her pancakes in syrup. As Gregor took his seat him and his dad exchanged a quick good morning as the others continued to fill their plates.

Everyone was halfway done with their breakfast when Grace noticed her son had barely touched any of his. Worried she asked, "Gregor you've barely touched your food, is something bothering you? Did you not sleep well last night?" The table becoming silent as she addressed him.

Gregor looked around the table seeing that they were all waiting on his response. Not wanting to put it off he said, "Actually there is something bothering me. There's something you guys need to hear." This got his family's attention. Normally when Gregor was asked such a question his go to answer had always been that he was fine. He never wanted to talk about anything.

Gregor continued on, "Last night I went to meet Ripred under Central Park." As he said this his mother dropped her fork. "He ended up giving me good advice. He told me I needed to start doing what makes me happy instead of trying to please you." As he said this he looked at his mother who had a look of hurt in her eyes.

However, it was his dad who ended up responding. "What do you mean, son? I thought things were getting better. I thought you no longer had thoughts of going back there after all these years."

Gregor liked how his dad knew where this conversation was going. Replying, "that's just it, Dad. Things aren't getting better. I've never stopped wishing to go back down there. The only reason I never brought it up was because I didn't want to upset you guys. I know you guys like to act like things are back to normal but they never will be. At least not for me. Even Ripred could see that, and he's been a whole world apart from me. I'm not telling you guys this to ask for permission. I'm telling you now that I'm going back, and I hope you can accept that." he finished.

This time it was his mom who found her voice. "Why? Why, would you want to go back there, Gregor? That place was nothing but horrible to you and this family. How could you trade away us, your family, for a place like that?" she asked.

Gregor saw his opening and, reaching into his pocket, pulled out the photo of him and Luxa. He set it in the middle of the table where everyone could see it. "It's Luxa mom. I love her, and I can't stand to be away from her any longer. You have to let me go, Mom. I'm old enough now to make my own decisions." explained Gregor.

At this point tears had begun to slide down Grace's face. "But – but this is your home Gregor. You belong up here." she tried.

Gregor shook his head no adding in, "no Mom, this isn't my home. It hasn't felt like home since we came back. I belong down there with her."

Grace looked defeated. It didn't help that Gregor had appeared to convince his father. Who replied by saying, "Gregor is right. He can make his own decisions. We need to let him go where his heart belongs. You remember what that feels like don't you, Grace?" Gregor instantly knew what he was talking about. After his parents had finished college his mom was supposed to go back home to Vermont and his dad was supposed to return to Virginia. They had both ended up leaving their families to start their own lives here in New York City.

"When do you have to leave then, Gregor?" asked Lizzie. The young girl looked weighed down by the situation but Gregor could tell she was thinking something.

"In a week, Liz. Figured I'd give myself some time to hang out with you guys before I went." replied Gregor.

"When you go can I come with you?" Lizzie quickly piped in.

That got his mother up on her feet. "No, no, no you are not going down there as well young lady. It's bad enough I'm losing Gregor. I can't lose you or Boots as well." Grace yelled out. Lizzie knew better than to push their mother any further. Not that she had the chance to as Grace had already left the room.

Lizzie also excused herself from the table. Taking Boots into the living room to watch the Sunday morning cartoons. Leaving Gregor and his dad to clean up the table. They ended up cleaning in silence as both had a lot on their minds.

Finally, the last set of dished were put away. Just as Gregor was about to retreat to his own room his dad called him back. "Gregor, I know you aren't leaving right this minute but I need to say this anyway. I love you, son, and just remember you will always be welcome back here." his dad said.

"I know dad, I know. Maybe one day all of you could come down there to visit as well." replied Gregor. The two hugged and for the first time in a while Gregor knew everything would turn out okay.

**AN: I know you guys might've been expecting another, bigger problem in the Underland, but don't worry that will come later. Right now I'm just trying to get Gregor back to the Underland before he's blindsided by another threat.**


End file.
